


На время

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, petting, sex without penetration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Их не последний поцелуй.





	На время

У них нет времени даже на то, чтобы раздеться — работа и сражения отнимают драгоценное время, забирают их у них же самих, и поэтому кажется вполне нормальным трогать друг друга через жёсткую ткань. Хотя бы так. Кофе не любит быстрый и торопливый секс, а ещё не любит боль, так что Шоколад старается двигать рукой аккуратнее и целовать нежнее. Удобно отвлекать от тесноты и жара глубокими влажными поцелуями, укусами в шею, там, где не будет видно, ладонями на пояснице и между ягодиц. На всё у них меньше пары минут, пока сменяются официанты в ресторане. Кофе дрожит и ругается на мир, график и поставки, стонет в руку и цепляется за Шоколад, как за последнюю опору. У него шальные светлые глаза и румянец на щеках, из-за которого Шоколаду хочется повалить Кофе на спину и заставить кричать от наслаждения. Но это будет быстро, а значит, неприятно и больно, что поделать, придётся выкручиваться: и Шоколад давит на ширинку, вжимая грубый шов в головку, трёт и обхватывает, хорошо зная и форму, и размер — не раз ощущал их на языке. Хочется облизать член, пальцы, всего Кофе, а после ходить по улицам с гудящей головой и бешеным сердцем, однако, Кофе не позволяет и сам трогает сквозь одежду, уверенно и плавно, потому что проделывал это уже тысячу раз и прекрасно знает, как _правильно_. Дыхание сплавляется в единый стон-всхлип, рукам мокро и горячо, а где-то сбоку за тонкой перегородкой сидят гости, едят и пьют, смеются. Шоколад проталкивает язык глубже, вылизывает этот потрясающий рот, лишь бы из него не вырывалось ни звука.

Шоколаду нравится, когда Кофе трясётся в оргазме и кусает свои пальцы, чтобы не орать на весь ресторан. Кофе нравится видеть, как темнеют и без того чёрные глаза, вечно лукавое выражение лица меняется на беззащитное и нежное, и Шоколад кончает ему в кулак, на несколько мгновений выпадая из реальности.

У них нет времени, и Кофе опять — снова, всегда — жалеет, что не может себе позволить медленно слизать тёплое семя с ладони под горящим взглядом Шоколада. Он вытирается салфетками, небрежно комкает их и тянется за поцелуем.

Как хорошо, что не последним за сегодня.


End file.
